


Just What I Needed

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for sheafrotherdon's <a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/626407.html">Steve hugs Danny fest</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What I Needed

Danny is having a shit day. Grace is going on a camping trip and is going to be away for the weekend and he could really use some time with his kid, because he isn't just having one of those days. He is having one of those weeks, really. Now he has a whole weekend of crushing solitude to look forward to. He decides never to answer the phone again. It's always bad news.

He spilled coffee on his favorite tie. None of their suspects will just stand there and answer questions; they all run. Danny's knee is throbbing and feels three times its normal size. His favorite lunch place is closed for vacation. Steve is being Steve, which means a big screaming pain in Danny's ass. He's not doing it on purpose, Danny reminds himself so he doesn't take out his gun and shoot the guy. Danny has a feeling the universe hates him, or maybe he did something really bad in a past life and now he's being punished.

And McGarrett is just standing there like a big meaty wall, whoa... Like a big meaty wall moving at him, at speed. He wraps his arms around Danny and rocks him a little bit. And Danny goes rigid and is about to say, "Dude, what the hell?" But it's really quite nice. So he relaxes into Steve's strong arms.

"Not that I don't love being hugged by a furnace heater when it's ninety out, but what gives?" The words are said into Steve's collar bone and come out slightly mushed.

"You look like you lost your best friend, man. But I'm right here." Steve thumps Danny on the back, and Danny has to admit, he does feel better. He snuggles his face into Steve's chest and takes a deep breath of Steve. The world doesn't seem so unconquerable, or so out to get him now. Not because he has Steve, though that doesn't hurt, but because he's just having a day. It'll be better tomorrow.

"Hey, you should come fishing with me this weekend," Steve says brightly.

"Like I want to stab fish with you," Danny says and steps away from Steve, but there is no heat to his words.

Steve just gives him a fond look and says there will be beer and he even lets Danny drive them back to HQ.


End file.
